happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fish for Compliments
Fish for Compliments is a fan episode. This episode introduces Zipper, the bear whose true and obvious identity is made twisted in some way, and Croaky, the frog with awesome tongue skills. Roles Starring *Russell *Zipper *Croaky Featuring *Lumpy *Sniffles *Mime Appearances *The Mole *Scoopy *Cub *Broken Tooth (on a photo) *Cookie (on a photo) *Lili (on a photo) Plot Near a lake, a fishing competition is held. Mime is shown walking to Lumpy, the judge of the competition. He holds up his hands, showing his "catch". However, his hands are actually empty, causing Lumpy to get upset and ask him to go back into fishing. Meanwhile, Croaky is looking around. She spots a lone fish in the lake, so she quickly sticks out her tongue to catch it. Croaky then shows her catch to Lumpy, the fish being held by her tongue. Lumpy thinks for a while, opens a rule book, then scolds Croaky for not using a fishing pole. After that, he instantly disqualifies her, causing Croaky to walk away sadly. At one part of the lake, Zipper and Russell are busy fishing. Zipper looks at Russell's line, which suddenly gets pulled down. Russell reels in, only to catch a very small fish. He gets dissapointed, throws it back into the water, then walks away to find another fishing spot. A moment later, Zipper's line gets pulled down. When he reels in, he finds out that he actually caught an empty can, much to his dismay. Russell is now fishing at a different edge of the lake. When his line gets pulled down once again, Russell reels in, revealing a huge fish. However, a tongue grabs the fish, pulling it along with Russell. Croaky, who is on a raft, is the one who grabbed it. Russell keeps struggling to keep his catch from becoming Croaky's possession. Meanwhile, Zipper is still fishing, still with no luck. Sniffles comes by and fish beside him. A moment later, Zipper sees that Sniffles manages to catch a fish with a greenish glow. Sniffles then leaves the spot. Again, Zipper's line gets pulled down, but he becomes disappointed as he ends up catching a boot. The scene switches to Russell's struggle to claim the fish, now his head being the only body part visible in the lake. Russell then reels in harder, causing Croaky's tongue to get ripped. Croaky becomes panic as her tongue pours out blood. She quickly jumps off her raft and swims, hoping for help. However, Croaky's presence attracts the piranhas, so she can't help but get eaten to nothing. Back at Russell, his line is thrown back onto the lake edge, and since Russell is in the middle of the lake, he has to swim back. As he swims back, a dark figure is shown underwater. As Russell gets closer to the land, the figure is revealed to be a crocodile, which opens its jaw, preparing to eat Russell. But, luckily for him, a fishing line with a meat on it lands in the crocodile's mouth, which instantly closes. The crocodile then gets pulled away, leaving Russell safe. The Mole, however, is not, as he's the one who caught the crocodile. The reeled in crocodile knocks him backwards, thanks to its weight. The Mole, feeling clueless, just rubs the back of his head before the crocodile, which is looking at him, bites his head off. Meanwhile, Zipper is still sadly waiting for his catch. Next to him are several tin cans, boots, and even a tire. Zipper reels back in, only to get nothing. He casts his line again, but when he swings his fishing line to the back, the hook hits Scoopy, who is flying, tearing her right wing, causing her to fall and get impaled on spiky rocks. Zipper's line lands in the water, attracting a fish. Zipper finally manages to catch his first fish, which is surprisingly, revealed to be a coelacanth. Zipper happily takes his catch to Lumpy, who is judging other contestants' catch. Russell is shown with his huge fish, Sniffles with his glowing fish, and Mime with, still, an invisible fish. When Zipper shows off his catch, Lumpy looks at him, then takes out several photos of the contestants. He looks at Zipper's photo, next to Croaky's. He then shoos him, causing Zipper to feel utterly sad and leaves the place. Before he can continue on the judging, he hears screams from the contestants. Russell is shown dead, his several body parts and skin gets torn off. Sniffles, still holding his fish, screams as his head and upper body parts melt from the extreme glow and radiation from his fish, which is now glowing even more intense. Mime is sitting while panic, bite marks are shown all over his body. Lumpy gets panic, as there are no fine contestants left. He sees Cub, who is holding a fishbowl with a goldfish in it. Lumpy has an idea. He calls Cub to come over and receive his prize. The prize is revealed to be a wardrobe, which topples down on Cub, crushing him. The crocodile, which toppled the wardrobe, slowly approaches Lumpy. Lumpy runs away, but he ends up going into the water, attracting other crocodiles. He's now helpless as he's now surrounded by them. After the closing iris, the sounds of chomping and Lumpy's screams are heard. Moral "Fish tales make great lies!" Deaths *Croaky gets eaten by the piranhas. *The Mole has his head bitten off by a crocodile. *Scoopy gets impaled on spiky rocks. *Russell is shown dead. Several body parts and skin get torn off. *Sniffles' head and upper body melt from his fish' intense glow and radiation. *Cub is crushed by a wardrobe. *Lumpy is eaten by crocodiles. *The contestants' fish might have died after the episode (if they're not returned into the water). Injuries *Croaky's tongue is torn. *Mime gets a lot of bite marks on his body. Goofs *There's no way that junk like cans and boots can pull down a line. *A crocodile is too heavy for The Mole to reel in. *Some of the tree friends that appear in the photos don't physically appear in the episode itself. It's possible that Lumpy disqualified them or they fish at a different lake edge. *The wide shot of the lake in the beginning doesn't show anybody until the next shot. *Even though she had been disqualified, Croaky still showed up at the lake. She might be fishing for her own pleasure though. Trivia *Broken Tooth, Cookie, and Lili are shown on the photos that Lumpy has. Those three, however, don't appear physically in the episode itself. *Zipper is wearing a dark blue suit with a light blue marking (resembling Croaky's body) in this episode, which explains why Lumpy is shooing him away. *A junk (cans, boots, a tire) being capable of pulling down a line is a reference to the ''Animal Crossing ''series. *It's unknown what bit Mime. It might be his "invisible fish" (considering that Russell's fish is too big to leave such small bite marks). *This episode marks both Zipper's and Croaky's debut. *Despite being Croaky's debut, she has yet to sing. *This is the first episode to be written by HTF1234. *Wrinkles was originally going to have The Mole's role. It's unknown why he was replaced. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 26 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images